


blood triangle

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Bloodplay, Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Vampirism, established denden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Established Denden, and vampire!Nakamaru wants to play.





	blood triangle

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

They think he doesn’t notice. All of the wayward touches and too-long glances, the secrets they think only they know. They’re a package deal, the three of them – three peas in a pod, Taguchi likes to say – and Nakamaru doesn’t quite appreciate being left out. Especially when he has to smell their damn pheromones every day.

Vampires have a heightened sense of arousal, Nakamaru learns the hard way, crossing his legs every time either one of them even _thinks_ about sex. Since it’s Koki and Taguchi, this happens more than Nakamaru would care for. He may be a vampire, but that doesn’t mean he likes to sit around with a constant hard-on while he’s supposed to be concentrating on work.

He makes it until one particularly grueling day, when Kame’s riding their asses to rehearse a new dance for the concert next _spring_ , the five of them sweating and sore and Nakamaru tries not to side-eye Koki for being inexplicably turned on over it. He gets off on sucking blood – he’s really in no place to judge fetishes.

“Yuichi, your eyes are glowing red,” Ueda says calmly, and the other three turn to stare at him.

“Koki’s fault,” Nakamaru mutters, and Koki looks sheepish.

“NTT break!” Taguchi exclaims, and Ueda looks grateful for an excuse to get the hell out of there. Kame is less than pleased, but Nakamaru usually gets his way when it comes to him and the youngest member of the group reluctantly leaves the room.

“You could really not make my life hard and keep your hormones in check while we’re at _work_ ,” Nakamaru hisses at them.

Koki has the decency to look embarrassed, but Taguchi just grins and places his hand on Koki’s knee. “Hard, you say?”

“Junno,” Koki gasps, staring at Nakamaru like a deer caught in headlights. “Not in front of him.”

“Why?” Taguchi asks. “It’s just Yuichi.”

“Who is a _vampire_ ,” Koki adds, like Nakamaru’s not there, and Nakamaru frowns.

“He’s the least threatening vampire ever,” Taguchi points out. “Look at him, you made him sad.”

Nakamaru pouts for effect, and Koki sputters. “I can’t help it, Yuichi. I’m a very sexual person. When I’m in a relationship, that’s all I think about.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Junno says, only a little mockingly, and Koki blushes. “But you’ve made our third uncomfortable.”

“Used to it,” Nakamaru mutters.

Koki looks at the floor. “Sorry.”

“You should make it up to him,” Taguchi says, his voice promising, and both Nakamaru and Koki stare at him in disbelief. “Yuichi, come here.”

Like someone else is controlling his body, possibly his demon instincts that are fully supportive of where this is going, Nakamaru stands up and crosses the room to where Koki and Taguchi are. He gasps as Taguchi grabs him by the shoulders, pinning his arms around his back and holding him up right in front of where Koki’s lounging on the couch. Nakamaru looks down and cringes at the sight of his pants bulging, cock hard from Koki’s damn pheromones, and Koki looks at Taguchi questioningly.

“Go on,” Taguchi tells him, the words blowing past Nakamaru’s ear and Nakamaru shivers from the chill it gives him. He watches in awe as Koki leans towards him, lifting his hands slowly to Nakamaru’s belt, and Nakamaru gapes at him incredulously as he unbuckles it and moves down to the fastenings of Nakamaru’s pants.

“Oh my god,” Nakamaru gets out. “I can’t believe… _shit_.”

“Relax, Yuu-chan,” Taguchi’s voice rumbles in his ear, and Nakamaru feels his fangs come out. “If you’re good, we’ll let you feed.”

“We?” Koki repeats, turning pale as he pushes down Nakamaru’s pants enough to allow his erection to spring out. “If I’m the one doing this, you’re the one feeding him.”

“Deal,” Taguchi replies, following his words with his tongue, and Nakamaru turns his head as far as he can to pull Taguchi into his mouth. Taguchi devours him instantly, his hand sliding up the back of Nakamaru’s neck to twist in his hair, and he swallows Nakamaru’s moan when a tentative tongue flicks the head of his cock.

Nakamaru tries to escape from Taguchi’s grip, wanting to fist Koki’s hair as he starts to take Nakamaru’s cock past his lips, but Taguchi is relentless and won’t let go of his arms. Being restrained makes him even more frustrated, more _hot_ , and more inclined to bite.

“No, no, no,” Taguchi says sweetly, scolding Nakamaru like he’s a naughty dog, “no feeding yet. Be good and I’ll let you drink me.”

Just the thought has Nakamaru moaning harder, hips rocking into Koki’s mouth and Koki has always been good at taking hints. He sucks Nakamaru properly, slurping him almost all the way in before pulling back, tonguing the sensitive knot right under his head and Nakamaru can’t focus on anything other than lust and his thirst for blood.

He’s so worked up that he doesn’t care when Taguchi tugs his pants the rest of the way off, lifting a leg over his arm and somehow managing to push lubricated fingers inside Nakamaru while binding Nakamaru’s arms behind his back. Taguchi is a talented motherfucker when Nakamaru stops to think about it, which isn’t very often.

“Just a little longer,” Taguchi whispers comfortingly, pressing his lips to Nakamaru’s temple that has long since beaded with sweat, his body on high from Koki’s efforts. He’s going just slow enough to keep Nakamaru from finishing, effectively driving him crazy and staring up at them through his bangs, watching.

Then Taguchi’s fingers fall from Nakamaru and something much bigger takes their place, easing its way inside him while Taguchi grunts in his ear and Nakamaru can’t do anything but react as he’s fucked standing up. Taguchi’s still got him restrained with one arm, the other one looped around his thigh to hold him up and open while Koki has him by the waist. Taguchi’s cock thrusts inside him over and over and he cries out, incapable of being quiet as he’s stimulated from both sides and feels like he’s about to explode out of his own body.

“Just a little longer,” Taguchi hisses again, his voice much more raspy and so fucking hot. “You’re doing well, Yuu-chan. Keep it up.”

Nakamaru’s not sure he can do anything else, his breath a series of moans as he thrashes between the pair of them, reaching the end of his composure. He’s so aroused that he can’t control himself and bares his fangs, growling as the pressure becomes too much.

“Fuck,” Tagushi swears, fucking him harder and leaning over Nakamaru’s shoulder enough to expose his neck. “Okay, go.”

It’s almost as satisfying as his orgasm, which follows instantly as Nakamaru sinks his fangs into Taguchi’s skin and feeds. He avoids the big veins – Kame would kill him if he turned _another_ one of them – but it’s enough to get him off, and he lets go into Koki’s mouth as those lips continue to suck him dry. Behind him, Taguchi spasms and shrieks, dropping Nakamaru’s arms to grab his hips and really pound up into him, reaching his own peak as Nakamaru reluctantly detaches his mouth from Taguchi’s neck before he drains him too much.

They flop onto the couch next to Koki, who takes Taguchi into his arms and tends to his puncture wounds. Nakamaru makes a face as they kiss passionately, sharing his taste while lost in each other, but his instincts perk again when Taguchi dips his hand into Koki’s pants to take care of him as well.

As the pheromones attack him once more, Nakamaru laments his hard life and hopes the happy couple are up for a second round.


End file.
